Equestria's Apoclypse
by IC3 W0LFY
Summary: Twilight had done a mistake that will spread through Ponyville, it is up to her friends to stop the plague and find a cure to the sake of their lives.


Equestria's Apocalypse

_What have I done?... I need fix this..._

_3 months ago_

Twilight was at her home studying as usually, she was getting frustrated and cranky though as she had not slept in 3 days.

_Twilight you need to sleep, you haven't closed your eyes for about 2 hours. Come on, I know you want to sleep in your nice soft cozy bed. _Spike said as he noticed Twilight while he was walking through the house.

_I'm fine Spike... I just need to *yawn* study... some more... _Twilight said as she slowly closed her eyes slowly and face planted into her book. After a second later, Spike had burped out a letter from Princess Celestia.

_Twilight. Twilight wake up. We've got a letter from Princess Celestia. _After 5 minutes of attempts of waking a purple alicorn pony, Spike was getting annoyed and had one thing left to do.

_TWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT! _Spike screamed as Twilight had awoke with a yelp in surprise as she jumped up and fell back to the floor.

_Huh? What is it Spike? Is the house burning down?! _Twilight said as her face shows express of fear and exhaustion.

_We've got a letter from Princess Celestia. _Spike said as he held the letter in front of Twilight and with one glow, Twilight had levitated and opened the letter to see what Princess Celesta would want her to learn today.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have a new spell that I want you to learn but you must test the spell on one of your wonderful friends as it does not work on any nonliving objects._

_Your honorable teacher,_

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight was confused on why she must test the spell on one of her friends. Was the Princess trying to teacher her a lesson? Or was this a spell that will help us in another journey?

_Spike would you like to test the spell that Princess sent?_

Spike cringes and looks to the ground with a little kick.

_I don't know Twilight, what will you do for me?_

_I'll give a big juicy gem if you do it for me._

Spike eyes widens at Twilight with a happy smile.

_Okay Twilight!_

As Spike stood ready, Twilight looked at the spell and concentrated hard with a large glow beams on Twilight's horn. After the glow became bigger, she sent the glowing beam at Spike. The beam hit Spike and made a huge purple cloud through the room.

_*coughs* Spike? what did the *cough* spell do?_

As cloud cleared away, Twilight saw Spike but he was perfectly fine. Spike looked at himself to see if something happened but there was nothing.

_I guess it didn't work Twilight. Now can I have that gem now?! _Spike said in happiness with his hands out but Twilight looked confused as why did the Princess send a spell that does nothing? But she ignored it and levitated a gem into Spikes hand as he devoured the whole thing in one bite.

_Mmmmmmmmm so good._

Twilight looked outside and noticed that it getting dawn.

_Come on Spike, its getting late. Can't wait to sleep._

_Okay Twi. _They both walked up the stairs to the room and went to bed. Moments pasted at night. Twilight was still awake as Spike was sleeping soothingly with a full stomach but Twilight was still wondering why the Princess send the letter. She looked outside at the moon, as the white glittering light beamed upon her in her bed. She slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep, waiting to see the new day.

Twilight woke up early as the sun was about to rise from the horizon, she had more energy as she did before and was ready to see what the world will give to her today. She got out of bed and noticed that Spike was still asleep. She slowly walked out the room to let him rest and went out the door to see her friends. She walked through Ponyville and admiring the view of this town with it morning view and fresh nature breeze. She walked to Sugar Cube Corner to see if it was open and say hello to Pinkie. She walked inside the store of friends and noticed Pinkie behind the counter, putting fresh new goodies in containers for customers to buy and enjoy. Pinkie saw a glimpse at Twilight and was happy to see her friend.

_Morning Twilight!_

_Morning Pinkie._

_What can do for you?! Cupcakes?! Muffins?! Or our fresh Pancakes that we just made! They're super gooooooood!_

_Oooooo those Pancakes sound good right now._

_Coming right up!_

Twilight sat down at a empty table near the wall still wondering about the spell but told herself to forget it. She waited for a bit and saw Pinkie come out with a plate of hot soft buttery pancakes with homemade syrup and freshly picked blue berries on top. Twilights mouth watered as she was starving but didn't show it to her friend.

_Here you go Twilight! On the house!_

_Oooooo this looks delicious Pinkie. Thank you._

_You're welcome! Its always nice to make my friends happy! _Pinkie said cheerly and hopped back to the kitchen to make more goods for today. Twilight cut a slice of the pancake and took a bite of the delicious succulent pancakes that her friend had made for her. It didn't take long till Twilight was almost full as she barely ate half of the pancakes. She heard the bell from the door rang and noticed it was her friend Rainbow Dash, she gave a wave to make her notice her and come sit with her.

_Oh morning Twi_

_Morning Dash_

_So what's up? Oooooo mind if I have some of this. RD said as she sat in front Twilight looking at the pancakes._

_Help yourself, I'm already full._

_Nice! Thanks Twi! _Dash said as she ate the half eaten cakes.

_You're welcome, hey you want to know what's weird that happened yesterday?_

_Sure. _Rainbow Dash said with a mouth full.

_I got letter from Princess Celestia and she told me to do a spell on one of my friends. I did the spell on Spike but nothing happened._

_That is weird but maybe the spell happens slowly, you know._

_Maybe... I have to go, tell Pinkie thanks for the food. _Got up and walked towards the exit.

_Alright, bye_

_bye. _

Twilight rushed home that maybe something bad happened to Spike. She burst through the door and ran upstairs. She was shocked on what she saw of Spike.

To be continued...

If you guys liked it and want to know what happens next, send a message to me on youtube and ill make a second part. Ill probably make it in February so send those messages while you still can my name is on the bottom.

IC3xW0LFYxMLPBRONY


End file.
